


Convenience Store Conundrum

by Jengis_Morrangis



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jengis_Morrangis/pseuds/Jengis_Morrangis
Summary: Dipper gets paranoid
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Convenience Store Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to 3three-question-marks on Tumblr for beta reading this and helping me name this.

The pitter patter of rain and low volume pop music filled the Pines twins' car as they drove along Route 97 northward to Oregon. Dipper was hunched over the wheel staring hypnotized out the windshield as Mabel rested leaned back in the passenger seat with her eyes closed. 

They started off the road trip, like all road trips between them, with high energy, singing along to pop songs and eating snacks they picked up at a gas station on the outskirts of Piedmont. They packed their things the night before and excitedly left immediately after getting home from school. Now though, several hours into the trip, they were both beginning to feel exhausted. Dipper was sure the sun had set by now, and it was pitch black because of the overcast. 

They passed a familiar sign, and Dipper got in the right lane to prepare to take the exit. The steep turn seemed to wake Mabel from her half sleep. She sat up and took a deep breath as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

A few minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of a convenience store they went to every trip to Gravity Falls. It was more than halfway there, but far enough that they unusually considered eating at a nearby restaurant before finishing their trip. 

Dipper put the car in park before sitting back in his seat. He rubbed his eyes as well and turned to see Mabel looking at him. They maintained that sort of tired eye contact for a few seconds before reaching out and holding hands. Mabel smiled as Dipper rubbed small circles with his thumb over her knuckles. She leaned in and gave him a long, tender kiss on the cheek, followed by another kiss on the lips.

”Be sure to get some condoms.” She said. Dipper's eyes widened slightly and he chuckled lightly. Hearing her say that with such nonchalance stirred his insides and made him excited. Sometimes he really liked how blunt she could be when she was tired. 

“Sure.” He let go of her hand and went to unbuckle his seatbelt but stopped suddenly. “Hold on…” He said, voice suddenly stressed. “We need to go in separately. And don’t stand too close to me. I don’t want anyone asking if we’re related.”

“Ugh.” Mabel rolled her eyes. “Jeez Dip,” She moaned tiredly. “no need to be so paranoid. We’ve been through this place tons of times.”

”But never as a couple! I just don’t want anyone getting suspicious. Humor me, please?” He tried to pull off his best puppy eyes.

Mabel laughed and sighed. “Alright.” 

Dipper’s posture relaxed slightly. “Thank you.” He kissed her hand again with a smile.

“In exchange,” Mabel said. “Promise we’ll get ice cream at one of these fast food joints before we get back on the highway?” She asked innocently.

“I dunno, Mabes.” Dipper said hesitantly. “You’ll be bouncing off the walls till sunrise. I’m not sure if it’s a good ide—”

“Pleeease?” Mabel interrupted, giving her own puppy eyes and puckering her lip. Dipper couldn’t handle it.

“Arg! Fine! Damn, Mabel. Why do you have to do that to me?”

“Cause I’m just so darn cute. And bee-tee-doubleyew, Dip. THAT is how you do puppy eyes. Not,” She scrunched her face into a gross sort of wrinkly scowl as an imitation of his attempt at puppy eyes. 

“That is not how I was doing it! I’m way cuter than that!”

“Yeah, you are.” Mabel said. “Now get going.”

They went in one at a time. Dipper made sure to spend a bit of time getting various snacks before discreetly grabbing a pack of condoms. Mabel had walked in shortly after, not paying as much attention to how discrete she was being, instead just focused on getting what she needed.

Dipper walked to the counter, casting his eyes downward to avoid the gaze of the teenager behind the register. He placed the pack of condoms on the counter along with a few snacks, making sure to make as little eye contact as possible. 

”Do you have a rewards card?” The boy asked as he scanned a bag of chips.

”No.” Dipper said quickly. The cashier scanned all of the snacks first. Sweat formed on Dippers forehead as he looked down at the pack of condoms sitting alone on the counter. The cashier picked it up and carefully inspected it for what felt like far too long to Dipper. He adjusted his hat so that the brim almost completely covered his eyes. The cashier finally found the bar code and scanned it, placing it in a bag with the snacks. Dipper handed him a twenty dollar bill.

”Opening one tonight?” The cashier asked suddenly. Dipper’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest. His heart rate soared and his cheeks flared. Was he really asking that? Why would a stranger ask someone that? Maybe he was trying to be chummy in a way some guys he knew in school do. Did he notice Mabel? Had they been that obvious? Of course they were being too obvious! They were the only two in the store! How could he not have seen this coming?

He had no idea what to say. Several questions flew through his mind in an instant. How should he respond? Should he laugh it off? Should he tell him off? ‘That’s my sister, you perv!’ No, he shouldn’t. What if he asks any follow up questions about Mabel and asks her a question when she comes up to the counter and they don’t have their stories straight? What if he mentions him in a conversation to someone who knows someone who knows someone who is friends with the twins. 

Was he going to open one tonight? 

He turned around and looked back at Mabel, who was browsing a shelf of birthday cards, giggling adorably at one that sang a song when she opened it. 

“Uh… maybe.” He said as he turned back to the cashier. There was a moment of silence between the two of them as they made an awkward prolonged eye contact. The boy's face was blank, but it slowly twisted into a look of confusion. He had no playful demeanor about him, which worried Dipper even more. Was this guy a cop? Were there dozens of cops in a van outside waiting to storm this place and arrest him and Mabel for something? 

Dipper waited with bated breath as the boy opened his mouth to speak. 

”Do you want a rewards card?” Dipper was silent.

That was what he was talking about? God damn, Dipper wanted to slap himself across the face. 

”Yes.” He said quickly. The boy reached out and handed him a card and the change from the twenty, which he quickly grabbed and muttered a quick ‘thank you’ as he fast walked, or nearly ran, out of the store. 

He sprinted through the parking lot and sat in the driver's seat, leaning on the wheel and breathing as fast as he could to supply oxygen to his rapidly beating heart. He looked at the store card in his hands. He didn’t want a rewards card! Why did he say that? That was so stupid! He repeatedly hit his head on the wheel. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. 

Only a minute or two passed when Mabel sat down in the passenger seat next to him. She closed the door and laughed as she dug through her bag of snacks. She opened a pack of gummy koalas and popped a few in her mouth. “Ha! You should have seen those birthday cards, Dip. There was one with a dancing cactus that was super adora-woah! What’s wrong, broseph?” She asked after seeing the state Dipper was in. 

He shook his head as he wordlessly turned the keys and put the car in reverse. He pulled out of the parking lot and back onto the highway before he was calm enough to speak again.

”We can never go back to that store again.”


End file.
